Adhesive tape comes in many varieties such as, for example, single-sided or double-sided tape, typically wound into a roll. Double-sided adhesive tape (also termed “adhesive transfer tape”) has adhesive properties on both sides, generally covered by one or two releasable liners (release liners) that protect the adhesive, which is/are removed prior to when the adhesive layer is bonded to a substrate. In some embodiments, a double-sided release liner is used, wherein a first release layer is coated on a first major surface of a backing, and a second release layer is coated on a second major surface of the release liner opposite the first major surface. Typically, the first and second release layers are designed to have different release properties to facilitate dispensing the tape in roll form. For example, the first release layer may bind somewhat more tightly to the adhesive layer than the second release layer in order to achieve a clean unwind of the roll.
Polymeric release materials are known to be used as release layers on liners (e.g., flexible backing films, foils, or papers) in order to provide a surface from which a pressure-sensitive adhesive can be easily and cleanly removed. For example, it is known to apply a polymeric release material to the back surface of an adhesive tape backing in order to allow the tape to be provided in roll form and to be easily and conveniently dispensed by unwinding the roll.
Release layers have been applied to surfaces of liners by preparing the release components in solvent, coating the solution onto a desired surface, and drying to evaporate the solvent. One example of a release coating formed using a conventional solvent-based process is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,532,011 (Dahlquist et al.).
Solvent-based processes, however, have become increasingly less desirable due to special handling and environmental concerns associated therewith. For example, conventional release materials are typically applied to a substrate in a coating step that is separate from the preparation of the substrate itself.